coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9679 (28th January 2019)
Plot Steve is livid to hear that Tyler is seventeen. Simon tells them how he was threatened to pressure Amy into getting an abortion. Adam can’t see why he should he help Seb but Sarah begs him on the basis that the lad knows the two of them were together in the flat and a favour will keep him quiet. Tyrone is almost in tears as he demands to know why he was left to be brought up by the Dobbs. He threatens to throw Evelyn out unless she gives him the full story. Tracy takes Amy to see Dr Gaddas for a check-up. Liz counsels Steve to keep quiet about his threats about what he’ll do to Tyler. Evelyn gives Tyrone the full story - his mother was a nice girl but changed as she grew into a teenager and became a drug addict. Peter offers Abi a full-time job doing up the boat. The stress of what Cassie did brought on her father’s brain haemorrhage and death. Cassie fled her home the day after the funeral and ended up living in a drugged-up state in Liverpool with a baby. Unable to cope with both, Evelyn left the child at a police station. Evelyn then got Cassie clean over eighteen months but she left three weeks later for South Africa with a man she’d met. Evelyn never saw her again and has felt guilty about abandoning Tyrone ever since. Tyrone runs out of the house in distress when Evelyn admits she’d do the same thing again. Not wanting Amy to be pressurised by Tyler, Steve thinks of a way of getting out of their problem. Sarah asks David and Nick to consider Gary for fitting out the shop. Seb’s taken aback when Adam apologises and offers to represent him. Amy confides in Liz that she’s changing her mind and is now reconsidering an abortion. Over a mug of tea, Peter and Abi talk over their chequered pasts. Simon isn’t pleased to see them getting on so well together. Out walking Cerberus, Evelyn finds Tyrone in Victoria Gardens. He’s bitter that she wasn’t honest with him from the start. Adam advises Seb to ask Eileen for her official support again now that she knows he’s being represented by him. Tyrone tells Evelyn he can never forgive her. Tracy and Steve suggest to Amy that they adopt the baby themselves if she doesn’t have an abortion. Liz is filled with misgivings at the suggestion. Cast Regular cast *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *Victoria Gardens Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve tells Tracy he has had an idea that might be the best option for all concerned. The pair then reveal their plan to Amy, suggesting they will raise her baby as their own; as David and Nick discuss pans for the barbers', Sarah offers Gary's services for the shop fit; and Evelyn tells Tyrone the whole sorry story of his birth. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,045,089 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes